Steve's Story
by xAnthonyx15123
Summary: Steve, herobrian,alex, and there kids start in the scary world My beta, ms. george is my sister


Steve

Alex

Jhon

Lily

Herobrian

Narrator

Chapter One: The Start Of It All

And there was light, Im just jokeing what really happen was Notch a great and powerful man, made me to take over this land and to make it a heaven for all Minecrafters. So just like anything else I am a code programed to help Minecrafters get through Survival and Creative Mode and build cool structures. The best part of this is I live it as my life and when they sign out, everything I know comes to life.

I live in a small village nown as Georgetown everyone is nice and peaceful, we all plant and farm animals to help our little community stay alive. My job is to protect everyone from Mobs. Mobs are these unholy demons that herobrian my brother creates to kill me, these things attack the villagers and I have to protect them. But thanks to the Villagers they have created this thing called the Iron Golhem. It protects the villagers and me when things get way to hard to handle.

The thing Im trying to say is that Minecraft looks harmless in your point of view, but in my point of view its the scariest thing I have ever seen. The things that look easy to kill is because you are in control of me and that gives me powers. In here it takes a village to take down an Endermen. The reason why is because you can see the Endermen I can only hear it.

Chapter Two: My Life

I was born in a village Named Georgetown and I have grown up here. I had this sweet liitle chicken that I named Dr. Cluckins, me and him go on aventures through the woods and have fun. It was a sweet life intel Notch made my brother Herobrain, this name was given to him because when I am used in a game I get powers, he was givin these powers. I hated Notch for this because all he did was destroy everything he touched. One day I came home from fishing for dinner and I saw Dr. Cluckins laying on the floor and was dead and he was laughing about it saying all it did was run around in circles in pain. I pulled a diamond sword out and stabbed him and killed him, thinking that it was all over Notch brought him back and then he said that Herobrian was now my enemy and that it was my job to live through his grief.

But that was then I am now Married and have two kids Jhon and Lily. My wifes name is Alex, we have been maried for 20 years in Minecraft, in real life that is 2 months and we live forever. We met during a fight against a Ghast in the neather. How I met her you may ask, well the village was running out of quarts for building the science lab to test different Iron Golhems. So I grapped my Pickaxe and head to the Neather Portal, where I jumped in and right when I got there a Ghast blew up the Neather Portal.

Chapter Three: 21 Days in the Neather

So from the last chapter you now that a Ghast blew up the Neather Portal. Well lets resume there, Right before the Ghast shoots again I run for cover and pulled out my Bow and start shooting at it. When I take it out three more spawn and Im in deep shit. I end up spending three hours taking out Ghast. In your world thats three seconds. So I go back to the Neather Portal and it was gone. Now when I say gone dosen't mean its brocken it means there's no Opsedien anywhere, I start to freak out a little saying to my self don't worry if I jump in lava and die I can get home, but I can't because when a player plays with me I have unlimited lives, but in this world I only have one life. But anyway back to the story. I was freaking out and I see the Neather Fortress and I run to it thinking I can stay there Intel the villagers rebuild the Neather Portal. Its day twentyone and the villagers still have not built the Neather Portal and its scary in here. But the bad part is I went from having a huge space to nothing and the mobs are going to get in here soon and I have no weapons. When I say that I hear mobs being killed, I started to get my sword ready just incase, then I hear a vocie saying "Is anyone in there". I shout out and say "help Im stuck in a hole and I cant get out of here" so she helps me.

We were walking back to the place where her Neather Portal was and I asked her what her name was.

"My name is Alex"

"Mine's Steve''

"Nice to meet you"

" So how did you get stuck here"

" Well its a long story, I was sent from my village to get quarts for the new type of Iron Golhems and when I stepped in I was attacked by a Ghast right when I jumped for saftey the Neather Portal was destroyed and I've been here ever since"

" Sounds like you've been through alot"

" So how did you find me"

I was traviling through a town name Georgetown"

" Thats were I live''

'' Thanks for enterupting me"

" Sorry"

" I was going to the market and a lady came up to me and asked if I saw a man which is you and they said they haven't seen you for a while and that the last place they saw you was going throuhg the Neather Portal"

We make it to Alex's Neather Portal and jump through it, when we get there everyone runs up to me cheering and happy to see me. They were saying our long lost hero has returned and stuff. From that day forward we have been together, and I know have a family.

Chapter Four: Herobrian's Metting

One day me and my family went on a fishing trip. We went to a nerby ocean which was a two day juroney which in your world is two minutes. I showed my son and daughter how to cast the line and how to bait the hook. They were have a great time with it. Know that they are having fun I went to go sit down by Alex.

They look so adorable taking after there father.

Thanks honey, you know that Lily is going to be just like you.

Really what makes you think that.

The way she act's, it reminds me of you.

What about Jhon?

O I'm going to rasie him to be like me, Stuburn headed and always thinking he can fix everything

Hmmh your so silly.

Ahhhhhh!

What was that, as I jump up and see lily being picked up by the dark figure that attacked me earlyer. I rush for her with my sword and hit the thing and she fell and I caught her. I set her down and say.

What happened?

I was playing by the water and I saw you so I went over there to see what you were doing and when I got there it wasn't you and I took off running and that thing grapped me.

Where's your brother?

The man took him.

Alex grap my sword Herobrian has taken Jhon and I need to get him back!

Im coming with you!

No Stay here because Lily needs protection incase the Enderman comes back

Ok comeback to me safe and Jhon

I wiil, I promise you

You better nuckle head

I grap my horse and take of through the woods. I hear Jhon yelling my name so I began to follow the screams and when I discoverd where it was coming from I was umazed by what I saw. I saw a giant mansion that was red and had Mobs everywhere gaurding it. There was no way in for me exept through the front door. Now I can do that and die or I can go through the roof and take out my brother but both ways are suicide. I take off full speed to the front door and crash through it taking any mob that was in my way. When I get to the throne, I see Herobrian holding my son captive.

Give me back my son

Hello Brother

Why did you take him?

Not even a hello when you come busting through my DOORS and kim my MEN!

Thats what happens when you stil from me, Now dont make me ask again, Why did you take my son?

I took him so I can bring you to me so I can kill you like what our father has made me to do

Well good luck with that

I take off running at him and he disapears and then hits me from behind. I come crashing to the ground and hit my head.

I thought you were stronger than this or was that a lie so everyone will love you

Damn he's to fast, How am I going to stop him. Than I remeber something that I can use that can also be used in Creative Mode the cheats. I open my chat bar and type ( /gamemode c) and now I have the same powers as herobrian.

So it is true you can uptain the power without someone controling you!

Damn he wasn't supposed to know that I can

Well have your son back we are done here

So what this was all so you can see if I have the same powers as you

Yes now leave before I change my mind!

Dad!

Come here, we are leaving

And there for Steve and Jhon take the long juroney back home!

A long back Figure runs through the trees

Uhhhh!

I hit the ground and everything goes dark but before I close my eyes John says in a loud scream

Dad help!

Find out in the next chapter of Steve's Story! Of what happens to Steve and John.


End file.
